


Dancing Around It

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 5x02 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the image of Regina and David dancing, and the information that it's him teaching her to dance before her first ball. So Evil Charming having a conversation, but ultimately about Swan Queen.

“Thank you, David,” Regina said shyly as he guided her through the complex steps and turns. “It’s nice to have a- I never had a brother, but that's what this reminds me of, you teaching me to dance before my first ball.”

He chuckled. “Technically, I’m your step-son-in-law, but that doesn’t really feel right either.” They did a few more turns. “Well, my grandson is your son, so maybe I’m your father-in-law.”

“Only if I was married to Emma,” Regina shot back.

“Then what are you waiting for?” David demanded playfully, and they both laughed. That was silly. Wasn’t it?


End file.
